Music of Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe
The music of the Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe (PPTCU) are the orchestral / choral scores composed by several composers for movies, TV series, video games, products and shorts of that franchise. Harry Gregson-Williams provided the first PPTCU music with its original score for Puyo Puyo Tetris from Disney in 2011. The original music has also been composed for short films, video games and media related to marketing. In addition, the original songs have been created specifically for use in the franchise, as well as the song "Come and Get Me" by Selena Gomez which is the main song of Puyo Puyo Tetris (2011). Scores from all the media related to PPTCU marketing have received album releases, and several compilation albums have been released with existing songs used in the films. Soundtracks Film *''Puyo Puyo Tetris (2011) composed by Harry Gregson-Williams *Lemres & Mrs. Accord: Atomic Reception (2011) composed by Trevor Rabin *Feli & Raffina: Dawn of the Stories (2012) composed by James Newton Howard *Schezo: Legend of the Yaeger Sword (2012) composed by James Newton Howard *Arle & Pals (2012) composed by Danny Elfman *Dark Prince (2013) composed by Marco Beltrami *Starship Tetra (2013) composed by Tyler Bates *Dude-2: Help on Earth (2013) composed by Hildur Guðnadóttir *Feli & Raffina: Atomic Cruelship (2014) composed by Gustavo Santaolalla *Puyo Puyo Tetris 2 (2014) composed by Tyler Bates *Schezo: Atomic Sky (2014) composed by James Newton Howard *Dude-2: Fuel Invaders (2015) composed by Tyler Bates *Lemres & Mrs. Accord: Fate of Love (2015) composed by A. R. Rahman *GoAnimate E.J. (2015) composed by Marius de Vries *Yu & Rei: Monstrous Attacker (2015) composed by Lorne Balfe *Starship Tetra into Darkness (2016) composed by Jóhann Jóhannsson *GoAnimate E.J. Part 2 (2016) composed by Howard Shore *Feli & Raffina: Ultimate Challenges (2016) composed by A. R. Rahman *Teletubbies: Revamaption (2016) composed by John Powell *Arle & Pals 2 (2016) composed by Christopher Gunning *Dude-2: The End of the Beginning (2017) composed by James Newton Howard *Schezo: The End of the Beginning (2017) composed by James Newton Howard *Puyo Puyo Tetris 3: Legend of the Dawn (2017) composed by Steve Jablonsky Television *The Puyo Puyo Tetris Show'' (2013-16) composed by Adam Berry *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series'' (2013-17) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra *''Feli & Raffina: The Series'' (2013-17) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra *''Stephane's Naughty Adventure'' (2014-16) composed by Kevin MacLeod *''Secret Quest Mission'' (2015-17) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra *''Teletubbies Adventures'' (2015) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra Video Games *''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' (2011) composed by Jake Kaufman *''Lemres & Mrs. Accord: Atomic Reception'' (2011) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra *''Feli & Raffina: Dawn of the Stories'' (2012) composed by Jake Kaufman *''Schezo: Legend of the Yaeger Sword'' (2012) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra *''Arle & Pals'' (2012) composed by Jake Kaufman *''Dark Prince'' (2013) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra *''Mrs. Raffina'' (2013) composed by Jake Kaufman *''Starship Tetra'' (2013) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra *''Dude-2: Help on Earth'' (2013) composed by Jake Kaufman *''Feli & Raffina: Atomic Cruelship'' (2014) composed by Andy Blythe and Marten Joustra *[[GoAnimate E.J. (video game)|''GoAnimate E.J.]] (2015) composed by Tyler Bates *[[LEGO Puyo Puyo Tetris|''LEGO Puyo Puyo Tetris]] (2016) composed by David Whittaker See also *Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe Category:Puyo Puyo Tetris Cinematic Universe